An Unseen Part of Wishology
by AK1028
Summary: Who got Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, A.J., Chester, Trixie, Vicky, Dark Laser, Crocker, and Mark off the blue moon after Timmy risked his life to the Darkness? This story tells all and even a surprise that you won't see coming! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**An Unseen Part of Wishology**

Summary: Our heroes are still on the blue moon in the Vegan system. Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof are trying to figure out how to get off.

* * *

Timmy's mom: I hope Timmy's fairies can get us off this blue moon. Sure hope Timmy's okay.

Timmy's dad: I'm sure he's fine.

A.J.: I guess we were wrong about Timmy all long.

Chester: Yeah and I'm sure I've seen this guys before…

Vicky: What twerps.

Mark: You are hot. (Vicky punches him in the stomach.) Ah, I lack air again.

Dark Laser: I want a piece of that Darkness because it destroyed Turner before I could!

Crocker: Me too.

Trixie: I don't think Timmy's dead. At least, I hope not.

Wanda: Calm down, Trixie. The Darkness just captured him - that's all - I hope. If Jorgen can poof up another rocket, he might blast it off before we get on it again or Cosmo might.

Cosmo: Hey, I resent that!

Poof: Poof, poof!

Jorgen: There is only one hope. (He pulls out a cell phone and dials a number.) Hey, Nance. It's Jorgen. I need you to save us on this blue moon in the Vegan system.

(A porthole opens and Nacey comes through.)

Nacey: You know that space travel is my job, right? (She looks around.) Uh, why are Timmy's fairies, family, friends, and enemies together in the same place? Jorgen, update me.

Jorgen: I don't know if this will make any sense but... the Darkness is back.

Nacey: The Darkness is back?

Jorgen: Yeah, and Turner is the Chosen One to stop it - not Turbo Thunder.

Nacey: (She laughs hard.) Okay, the Darkness I can buy but Timmy - the Chosen One? (She continues to laugh. She stops.) Where's Timmy? He'll think this is hilarious, too. (Trixie looks sad - as does everyone else.) Uh, did I miss something or say something wrong?

Wanda: Timmy threw himself into the Darkness to save us all and now it's our turn to save him!

Cosmo: Yeah before I make my biggest blunder ever.

Poof: Poof!

Chester: Jorgen already did.

A.J.: I wonder if those two are related.

Trixie: Me too.

Mark: As do I.

Crocker: And wouldn't it be weird if Timmy had a look like that had that girl's powers?

Dark Laser: One Turner is bad enough.

Vicky: I agree.

Timmy's mom: Jorgen, who is this?

Timmy's dad: She looks familiar.

Nacey: I'm Nacey Cortex inter-dimensional hero and island hero. (She shows them her badge - proving her point. She puts it away.) Okay, if you need to save Timmy, I'm in. I'll get you back to Dimmsdale and into Timmy's cave or should I say, the Timmy Cave. Jorgen; you, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof go and catch up with the Darkness. Disguise yourselves as Eliminators and save Timmy.

Jorgen: Now, that's a plan. Let's go.

Wanda and Cosmo: Right.

Poof: Poof, poof!

(They disguise themselves as Eliminators and leave to find the Darkness.)

Timmy's dad: So, how can you get us off this blue moon?

Nacey: Simple. And for once, Cosmo or Jorgen can't mess this up. (She opens a porthole and they jump through. They get to Timmy's cave.) We're here, the Timmy Cave.

Chester: Sweet. Timmy is so awesome!

A.J.: I'm going to use the computer to figure out why the wand on the blue moon of Vegan didn't work.

(A.J. gets on the computer.)

Trixie: I hope Cosmo don't mess up their rescue mission. (She sees Nacey is about to leave.) Are you leaving?

Nacey: I'm afraid I have to, Trixie.

Trixie: How can you be so sure that Timmy's alright?

Nacey: Because I know Timmy and he won't go down without a fight. Trust him and his Chosen One powers.

(Nacey opens a porthole and leaves. A little while later, everyone is in the Darkness.)

* * *

Trixie: Wow. It sure is dark in here.

Chester: You said it.

A.J.: I wonder why we're not having an illusion like Timmy did.

Mark: Maybe it only does that for the Chosen One.

Vicky: Yeah, maybe.

Timmy's dad: I'm scared.

Timmy's mom: Me too.

Crocker: I hope Turner can get us out here.

Laser: Man, it's dark in here and I'm Dark Laser.

Voice: (A British accent - defiantly female.) I can help with that. (She shoots up a sparks to illumine the Darkness and that reveals herself - Nacey.) That's better.

All: Nacey!

(They all hug her and let go.)

Trixie: You came back!

Nacey: Of course I came back. I couldn't let Timmy have all the fun. But, the Destructiontator grabbed me before I could get to Timmy.

A.J.: You know I'm glad you're here, Nance. You get to see me go off on Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

Timmy's dad: But, we did nothing wrong!

Chester: Hey, that's my friend who you happen to be yelling at!

Mark: Cha and this isn't about you - it is about your son.

A.J.: I know there is a slim chance we won't remember all of this but I've got to get this out.

Trixie: (Nacey makes popcorn.) Good idea. This ought to be good.

A.J.: You treat Timmy so poorly and he risked his life for you - he could've gotten killed! And not only that, you ditch him and leave him with the evil baby sitter, Vicky!

Vicky: Hey!

Timmy's mom: But, we did leave him with Anna Smith at the end of every month.

Nacey: Actually, that's me in disguise.

Mark: Like my fake-I-fires?

Nacey: Sure, let's go with that.

A.J.: And when he's not at home, he gets beat up by Francis, getting constant bad grades because of Crocker, or once in awhile, he gets jumped by Dark Laser! No wonder he has low self esteem and fairy godparents.

Trixie: A.J. is right - no matter what Jorgen says. Timmy has always deserved more. I swear that even though Jorgen will make me forget, he will be my boyfriend.

A.J.: But, I thought Jorgen couldn't interfere with true love!

Nacey: Yes but knowing Jorgen, he'll find a way. Besides, now is not the time for you to know.

Chester: What do you mean?

Nacey: You'll see in four years.

(The Darkness starts shaking.)

A.J.: It seems we're getting out.

(They all get out. Then, at the Fairy World party, Jorgen approaches Nacey who is about to leave.)

* * *

Nacey: They'll have to forget, huh?

Jorgen: I'm afraid so. If I wasn't so concerned about the fairies protection, I wouldn't.

Nacey: I know that. I'm going to feel really bad for Timmy.

Jorgen: I know. I will too.

Nacey: Just promise me that Trixie will not forget that she likes Timmy.

Jorgen: I won't. (Nacey turns to leave.) Nance? (She turns back around and faces him. He strokes her hair and kisses her. He stops.) I've always had feelings for you but I see now that there is nothing between us.

Nacey: Let's keep it that way, muscle boy.

(She opens a porthole and leaves. Hours later, Timmy is safe and sound. A porthole opens and Nacey comes through.)

* * *

Timmy: Nance! Boy, I'm glad to see you! You wouldn't believe what happened to me today!

Nacey: Uh, let me guess. The Darkness returned; you had to find three wands, defeat the top Eliminator, kissed Trixie Tang, saved the world, and change the Darkness to the Kindness. (Timmy gives her a look.) What? I had to save your fairies, family, friends, and enemies from the blue moon in the Vegan system. And I was sucked in by the Darkness. Oh, and by the way, it was Jorgen who blasted off the rocket before everyone could get on it-not Cosmo.

Cosmo: I still did my biggest blunder ever.

Wanda: He made a million wands disappear.

Poof: Poof, poof!

Timmy: I'm just glad I don't have to find anymore wands. The down side is, no one will remember what happened but glad I'm back to being plain old Timmy Turner. (He cringes-just in case but nothing.) Phew. (Nacey gives him a look.) What? I battled the Darkness three times today and all because of my name!

Nacey: True. You know, I laughed when Jorgen told me that you were the Chosen One.

Wanda: We did too.

Cosmo: Good times and a good ending.

Poof: Poof, poof!

(They all start laughing.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


End file.
